Ahora sí veo la luz
by Go Eun Chan
Summary: Mi vida ya de por sí estaba mal, y luego se volvió peor. Realmente, no fue hasta cuatro o cinco años despues que me di cuenta que anduve entre nieblas y que no veía la luz. PERO algo(o alguien mejor dicho) me la mostro de nuevo. Alguien totalmente inesperado. Rated T porque yo quiero No le echen el ojo malo.La recomiendo yo y ud. tambien la recomendaran si la leen KagomexKouga
1. Chapter 1

-Inuyasha

¡Allí! Con esa simple palabra mi vida se arruinó, mi corazón se rompió y de paso la casi completa perla de Shikon también.

En resumen, íbamos por el bosque Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha y yo. Ya era tarde por lo que tuvimos la grandiosa idea de prender una fogata y dormir. Como siempre Miroku, Shippou e Inuyasha fueron por la madera y Kirara encendió el fuego. También como siempre Inuyasha se quedó a hacer guardia mientras el resto ibamo a dormir. Pero cuando me estaba quedando dormida vi a lo lejos una super serpiente blanca voladora que de inmediato reconocí como un recogedor de almas, los mejores amigos de mi antiguo yo. Inuyasha lo escuchó y se levantó de inmediato, al igual que yo, y como Sango, Miroku y Shippou nunca dormían cuando se supone que debían, vinieron con nosotros.

Seguimos a Inuyasha a través del bosque hasta llegar a un claro en el que se encontraba Kikyo. Inuyasha la vio, y creo que por poco y no se ponía a gritar como chica de la emoción, lo cual me irrito. Uff, sí, que emoción.

Y bueno, con eso me dí cuenta que había estado a obscuras (no literalmente, claro).


	2. Capitulo 2

**hehe, este es el primer fanfic que publico en español . Espero que les guste. Es OCC o OOC, nose como le digan. Este es el capitulo 2. Lean y dejen sus reviews!**

**-Eun Chan-unnie**

**Inuyasha ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (ya quisiera) :( Solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

Ah, bueno, y fue en ese negro lugar que comenzó todo.

-Inuyasha

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Super que Kagome causó otro "gran accidente"- juro que si no supiera que era imposible, creería haberla visto hacer comillas. Y sí, causé un "gran accidente", como dijo ella. ¡Pero no era mi intención! Acababan de romper mi corazón, y luego me estuvieron persiguiendo (para variar el que me estaba siguiendo era Sesshomaru. Rin se había enfermado y yo había pasado cerca de donde estaba así que en su forma fría me pidió que la curara y así lo hice) y estuve varios días ocupada y otros varios en el siglo 21 con mi familia. Cuando regresé 500 años atrás por medio del pozo conector fui atacada por un lobo demonio gigante que me arrancó la perla. Al dispararle con una flecha ocurrió lo mismo que había pasado un año atrás: la piedra se rompió en mil fragmentos y se esparció.

Pero bueno, regresando al momento que arruinó mi vida más de lo que ya estaba…

-Supe que Kagome causó otro "gran accidente", por lo que decidí que necesitaría su ayuda para volver a juntar los fragmentos ¿Me lo permitirán?

Naturalmente me sentí indignada de que viniera como si nada y saber que aunque alguno dijera que no al final se nos iba a unir, y terrible sabiendo que era mi culpa.

Miroku y Sango no dijeron. Sin importar lo que dijéramos era Inuyasha quien tenía la última palabra. Shippou negó con la cabeza y vino a esconderse detrás de mí, y Kirara… bueno, Kirara miraba furiosa a Kikyo.

Miré a Inuyasha. Parecía un niño pequeño en Navidad. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el restro, movía el rabo de un lado a otro y sus ojos brillaban. Me dolió el corazón al pensar que él nunca me dirigió ni me dirigirá esa mirada.

-Claro que sí. Es grandioso que te hayas decidido al fin.

Yo no podía decir nada -al fin y al cabo yo había sido la culpable de esto y no lo podía revertir-, pero en los segundos que pasaron sin que nadie dijera nada pensé mil formas en las que Kikyo podría morir y nadie sospecharía de mí…

La arcilla en cuestión sonrió, y yo, aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pude más y salí corriendo de allí. Escuché a Sango, Miroku y Shippou llamarme, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma. Por más que hubiera tratado de mostrarme seria y arrepentida, pero decidida a encontrar las piezas, en realidad me quería morir. Yo había roto la perla, y unos días antes de eso Inuyasha había roto mi corazón. Me sentía terriblemente culpable y lastimada, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

¿Qué más daba? Ahora nadie confiaría en mí…

Esa noche lloré como nunca antes, y al acabar me sentí vacía, como un recipiente viejo y vacio.

* * *

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

* * *

Dos años han pasado desde aquel incidente. Ya nada es lo mismo.

El monje Miroku perdió su vitalidad y perversidad. El ambiente era tan tenso que no le había tocado el trasero a ninguna chica ni les había pedido que se casaran con él (¿eso es malo?). Sango se mostraba mas seria, y casi no hablaba. Ya no regañaba a Miroku.

Shippou se la pasaba triste, y aunque el primer medio año trataba de alegrar las cosas, pronto ya no pudo. Kirara se mostraba tambien muy apagado.

El único que se mantuvo casi igual fue Inuyasha, aunque se daba cuenta de lo tenso de la situación. ¿Pero y eso qué? Él tenía su sol pálido y muerto que nunca cambiaba.

Yo, por mi parte, trataba de mantenerme alegre, pero era difícil incluso una sonrisa pequeña. La otra vez había visto una cana en mi pelo.

Inuyasha… a él yo ya no le quería, no le amaba. Mi amor por él se había ido apagando, al ifual qie cuando una flor se marchita. Sí, igualito a eso. Se volvió un amor amargado, arrugado y apagado, hasta que porfin murió.

Las comidas son Kikyo e Inuyasha eran una bendición, y en esas ocasiones que ocurrían como por milagro todos podíamos sonreír y bromear con naturalidad como antes.

Sospeché que Inuyasha sabía eso, pues cuando regresaba con Kikyo se le notaba un poco amargado al vernos, pero también añorante.

Y bueno, sobre la perla realmente no habíamos encontrado casi ninguna pieza. Se habían roto en pedazos más pequeños que la primera vez, así que encontrarlos sería más difícil. Naraku no había mostrado la cara en todo ese tiempo, pero nos mandaba monstruos para matarnos. Lindo ¿no? En fin, la vida al otro lado del pozo era un asco, y eso me afectaba en mi vida normal en el siglo 21. Casi no iba a casa, en la escuela ya nadie sabía que existía, pues mi madre no me había inscrito en esos dos años. Y con tantas ausencias los últimos tres años no era de extrañarse.

Mi vida realmente era horriblemente mala, aburrida y estresante

* * *

**Ya lo dije al principio, pero lean y dejen reviews! gracias! Tratare de subir los prox. capitulos lo mas pronto posible, aunque sospecho que van a ser cortitos...**

**Adios! ~Eun Chan-unnie**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Otro capitulo! Gracias por los reviews! Espero que este fanfic se vuelva una gran historia más adelante. Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews :D**

**~Go Eun Chan-unnie**

**Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia. Aunque claro, si Takahashi-san me quiere regalar los derechos de autor yo con gusto los aceptare... ;D**

* * *

Otros dos años habían pasado, lo cual significaba que Kikyo llevaba cuatro años con nosotros.

Estábamos peor que antes, por lo que un día ya no pude más.

-Inuyasha –empecé, recordando lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás con la mención de ese nombre- ya no puedo seguir con ustedes.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa, excepto (claro) Kikyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kagome?- preguntó Sango preocupada. Ella era tan buena persona…

-Lo siento Sango, pero es que ya no puedo estar en este grupo. Todos los días son como si se hubiera muerto alguien –lo que en realidad si paso, pero no alguien que quisiéramos, excepto Inuyasha- Yo no puedo vivir así. Llevo cuatro años sufriendo esto, y no pienso durar otros cuatro. Inuyasha, puedes quedarte con Kikyo. Puedes hacer todo lo que me dijiste ese día hace cuatro años cuando te confesé mi amor. Sango, Shippou, monje Miroku, no los forzaré, pero sí les ruego que piensen esto ¿Todavía quieren tomar venganza contra Naraku en estas condiciones? Principalmente ¿Todavía sienten como si realmente fuéramos amigos?

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, luego serios, hasta que notaron que yo tenía mucha razón.

-Es verdad- dijo el monje- por más que duela, realmente ya no podemos seguir así. Creo… que cada quien debería seguir su camino.

Sango asintió tristemente, y Shippou no dijo nada, sólo movió el pie inocentemente

-¿Porqué hacen esto chicos?- preguntó Inuyasha desesperado, dándose cuenta de adonde iba a aprar la conversación.

-Porque ya no podemos seguir así- le contesté, resistiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuán patético se iba a volver esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? – eso era el colmo

-Inuyasha, ¿no te das cuenta que el único que esta feliz en este grupo eres tú?

-Pero…

-No actúes como si no lo supieras Inuyasha. Desde que rompí la perla te has vuelto frío conmigo. Tu sol es Kikyo, asique si tanto la amas será mejor que te dejemos con ella- ¡allí esta! Lo solté. No todo, porque sentía que si decia una palabra más las lagrimas iban a empezar a fluir.

-¿Porqué…?

Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado.

-Cumple con tu responsabilidad. Tú eres la única causante de esto- esa fue Kikyo. ¿Es que ya ni siquiera la arcilla se da cuenta de la situación? No pude contenerme

-¡Cállate!- le grité- ¡Sí! ¡Yo rompí la perla! Si tanto la quieres completarla ¡bien! Ustedes complétenla. Yo por mi parte trataré de no ser un estorbo para su misión y su gran amor -¿acaso sonaba celosa? Porque no lo estaba para nada.

Algo iba a decir Kikyo, pero cerró la boca, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Una sonrisa un poco (muy) tenebrosa. Algo iba a hacer que pensó que causaría algo feo.

Y así fue. Pero no me causó algo fue lo que ella hizo, sinó la reacción de Inuyasha. La arcilla le tomó la mano al perrito, y el perrito sonrió y empezó a mover el rabo de un lado a otro. ¿Era idiota acaso? ¿Le importaba más esa plastilina fría roba almas que nosotros sus amigos? Espera, ¿tan siquiera pensaba en nosotros como sus amigos?

Sin pensarlo preparé una flecha en dirección a Inuyasha. Claro que resulto un poco patético pues yo no era capaz de dispararle. Cambié la dirección justo antes de soltar la flecha. Pasó volando entre Inuyasha y Kikyo y se clavó en un arbol de atrás. Estaba consciente que toso me miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Kagome-!- gritó Inuyasha antes de que se escucharan muchas piedras caer al suelo. Inuyasha se quedó congelado hasta que miró al suelo y vió el collar de Kaede roto, con las piedras esparcidas por el suelo.

-Inuyasha, eres libre ahora. Yo ya no tengo ningún tipo de conexión contigo.

Me alejé de él, de ella, de todos. Las lagrimas empezaban a caer, pero no tenía fuerzas para correr. Nadie me detuvo.

Acababa de hacer algo irreparable. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Kagome Higurashi había dejado de ser la sacerdotisa que iba a todos lados con el gran semi demonio Inuyasha. Ahora era una sacerdotisa que buscaba su propio destino y que no se arrepentía de haber dejado a ese gran semidemonio.

* * *

**Ay dios, espero poder subir el sig. cap antes del domingo o lunes. Esta semana es semana de examenes, asi que nose... Y estoy castigada durante las vacaciones . Bueno, pero como quiera, lean y dejen sus reviews!**


	4. Capitulo 3 12

**Lo siento! No podre subir mas caps hasta mañana o hasta mas adelante puesto que estoy castigada . Pero seguire escribiendo la historia, asi podre subir bastantitos caps en recompensa por haber esperado :D Les agradezco y me disculpo!**

**-Eun Chan-unnie**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola guapuritas! Ya regresé, lista para subir más capitulos. Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlos :99 Siento mucho no haber subido nada, la compu me la devolvieron la semana pasada, pero estuve trabajando y no tenía tiempo de subir nada, porque llegaba a mi casa bien cansada -.-' asi que les pido una disculpa y disfruten del capituloo! Lean y dejen reviews!**

**Inuyasha (desgraciadamente) no me pertenece. Solo la historia.**

**Este capitulo fue empezado a subir a las 11:11 a.m. del día no se, del mes no se, del año 2013 (lo siento, estoy de vacaciones y no se ni en que dia vivo)**

**~Eun Chan-unnie**

* * *

Bueno, cuando me separe de toda la banda pensé que estaría vagando por todo Japón antiguo pero luego me di cuenta que seria demasiado tonto. Me refiero a que tenía una familia en el siglo XXI, ¿porqué no visitarla? ¡Duh! Y pues me dirigí al pozo (no estaba completamente segura de que ese fuera el camino, pero mejor buscarlo a quedarme allí parada). Estaba tranquilo y pensé que llegaría a salvo pero claro, con esa suerte tan grande que tengo, algo me tenía que pasar.

Caminaba tranquila, cuando escuché movimiento. Tuve el típico pensamiento Tranquila Kagome, es sólo el viento ¿pero quien se lo creía? Obviamente era algo más. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando, hasta que se escuchó un gruñido y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho

-Ay dios, ando muy peliaguda.- dije fuerte para tratar de calmarme. Ya que me calme di el primer paso para seguir mi camino, pero en eso saltó: un monstruo grande y muy feo. Estaba babeando (¿porque me toco ese demonio tan asqueroso?) y tenía un tipo de moco verde por todo el cuerpo. Olía fatal y por poco y no vomito.

-Dame tus fragmentos- vaya podía hablar. Pero su voz era nasal, así como si tuviera bastante gripe y fuera cantante de tenor (grave).

-¿Estas loco? ¿Porqué habría de dártelos? Y por cierto, ¡lávate la boca de vez en cuando!

-Mocosa ¿quieres morir?

-Sí, si quiero morir. De vieja. Y tú eres el único mocoso aquí. ¡Y también eres el que se va a morir si no te lavas la boca y te largas en este instante!- grité. El monstruo me miró indignado y enojado, y supe que el momento de correr había llegado

-¡Adiós!- corrí por el bosque tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, pero claro, ya sabía yo que algo iba a salir mal (siempre pasa). En una vuelta que dí a la derecha no ví que en el piso había una rama que causó que me diera de cara al suelo

-¡Maldición!- grité enojada.

Escuché al monstruo moco acercarse y literalmente me caí. No del susto, pero porque al intentar pararme la pierna derecha me falló.

-No te puedes esconder niña. Tus fragmentos te ponen en evidencia.

Debería de haberle dado los fragmentos a Inuyasha y Kikyo, aunque pensándolo mejor no. Mejor yo los cuidaba.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- murmuré mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando algo con que defenderme hasta que ¡Oh, sorpresa! recordé que yo tenía arco y flechas.-Eres una tonta Kagome ¿Cómo no lo recordaste?

Me dí un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza yo sola, y luego me preparé para dispara. Tensé el arco y respiré hondo mientras apuntaba hacia el lomo del moco viviente. Solté el aire, y disparé. La flecha se le encajó en lo más hondo de su ser mientras gritaba de dolor. Poco a poco se fue desintegrando en una luz rosa pálido, producto de mi poder como sacerdotisa.

Bien hecho Kagome pensé. Luego solté el arco y me senté. El pie me estaba matando, y pensé que tal vez me lo había fracturado. Moví y el pie y sonreí. No, no era nada grave, una simple torcedura. Se me quitaría pronto. Decidí que lo mejor era descansar. Me servía para reflexionar un poco y comer (que bueno que todavía tenía comida de la última vez que fui a casa). Saqué una bolsa de papitas y mientras me las comía no pude evitar pensar que Inuyasha se enojaría conmigo si me viera comerlas sin ofrecerle... Pero eso ya era pasado. Yo ya no tenía ningún tipo de conexión con él. Él había elegido a la plastilina viviente roba almas, en vez de a la reencarnación no roba almas 100% vivita y coleando.

Ni siquiera sé porqué pensaba así. ¿Acaso era yo un premio de lotería que podían escoger? No. Así que mejor solo comía y dejaba de pensar.

* * *

**Kekekekeke. Espero que les haya gustado. Mas pronto que tarde subiré el proximo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews porfavor. Esta historia es mía. Es original (lo cual es sorprendente porque tengo poca imaginación. Kekeke)**

**Este capitulo de la historia se termino (dejen revieewwss *susurro*) de pasar a a las 11:40 a.m.**

**Oigan, por cierto, nosé ud., pero les recomiendo a los que también escriban fanfics que los escriban primero en una libreta y luego los pasen a la compu, porque la compu (dejen reviwes *hipnotizando*) en cualquier momento se puede descomponer y borrar todos los datos, pero en una libreta no.**

**Dejen reviews (: hehehe**

**~Eun Chan-unnie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Otro capitulo más guapuritas! Ya sé que son excesivamente cortos y todo ese rollo, pero hey, ¿que le puedo hacer? La naturaleza así lo dictó. Bueno, lean este capitulo y dejen sus reviews por favor :***

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero no importa, porque se lo voy a pedir de navidad a Santa Claus y entonces si va a ser mio... oh, rayos, olvidalo. Falta casi medio año para la navidad.**

**Bueno niños y niñas, damas y caballeros, ranas y caballos, aqui esta el capitulo No. 5 :D Espero lo disfruten (ya sé, hago mucho pancho)**

**~Eun Chan-unnie***

***Por cierto, para aquellos que no sepan porque pongo Eun Chan-unnie, es porque Eun Chan es un nombre coreano, y unnie es hermana en coreano (bueno, para las mujeres, los hombres dicen noona, pero son principalmente para las hermana mayores, aunque sospecho que soy menor que la mayoria de la gente que lee esto. Y mejor ignoren todo esto, no es interesante :99)**

* * *

Ya iban dos semanas sin tener contacto con nadie.

En ese tiempo ya había aprovechado para visitar a mi familia. Mi mamá se puso muy feliz al verme, y me quedé allí las dos semanas. Souta había crecido mucho, y ya hasta tenía novia. Mamá me preguntó si quería inscribirme a la escuela, pero me negué. ¿De qué me servía inscribirme si no iba a ir ya?

-¿Pero porqué ya no vas a ir?- me preguntó

-Porque voy a estar viviendo en Japón antiguo. Necesito terminar lo que empecé

Después de eso mamá asintió y no dijo nada más que "Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo. No te arrepientas". Mamá siempre fue la persona que más me comprendía. Estuve allá las dos semanas y luego regresé a Japón antiguo.

Ahora estaba paseando sin rumbo fijo en el bosque. Gracias a Dios que los pocos monstruos que me habían atacado eran pequeños y fáciles de evadir o matar.

Después de varias horas de caminar sin rumbo me encontré cerca de un río, así que aproveché para descansar.

Me senté a la orilla y metí mis cansados pies (¡tenía ampollas!) en el agua fresca.

-A ver... ¿que tengo para comer hoy?-murmuré mientras abría mi mochila y veía que tenía. Saqué unas bolas de arroz- Que rico. ¡Itadakimasu! (que aproveche)

Apenas iba a dar el primer mordisco cuando escuché algo acercarse a gran velocidad (hacía demasiado ruido)

-¿Que rayos-?- en ese momento algo así como una piedra me tacleó (¿las piedras pueden taclear?) y grité mientras caía al suelo hasta que la piedra me sacó el aire con su peso, lo que no fue mucho tiempo gritando. Algo así como medio segundo.

-¿Quien rayos eres? -dijo una voz de chico que me parecía muy conocida y a las vez no.

-Quitate de encima- traté de decir, pero sonó más como si una rata hubiera chillado. Estaba sin aire y sentía las lagrimas peleando por salir.

-¿Kagome? ¿Eres Kagome?- asentí, preguntándome por un momento como sabía él quien era yo. Luego rezé que él se diera cuenta que me estaba aplastanado. Que bueno que así fue, sino, hubiera terminado como tortilla...

-¿Estás bien? Perdona por taclearte así, no sabía que estabas allí... ¿estas llorando? ¿porqué?

Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a respirar, y cuando pude lo miré bien y me dí cuenta, con sorpresa, que era Kouga. ¡Hace años que no lo veía!

-¡Kouga!- exclamé. Él me estaba tratando de quitar las lágrimas de la cara - Deja eso. Estoy bien, solo me sacaste el aire. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Ayume?

Se rascó la cabeza y se sentó. Algo malo había pasado, de eso estaba segura

-No te preocupes, nada malo pasó -dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Oye, han pasado cuatro años sin vernos, pero sigues sin ser bueno mintiendo ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Y qué te pasó a ti? No es normal que andes por allí sola. Siempre tienes ese perro alrededor. Ni siquiera hueles a él- vaya, me regresó la pregunta, pero no me iba a ganar.

-Yo pregunté primero. Tienes el deber de contestar antes que yo. Anda, dime -sonaba un poco infantil, pero era lo unico que se me ocurrió.

Me miró como tratando de derrotarme con la mirada, pero yo no me daría por vencida. Había mejorado mucho en las peleas de miradas desde que Kikyo estaba en el grupo. Se rindió por fin (después de mucho rato) y soltó un suspiro mientras yo sonreía triunfalmente.

-¡Bien! Te diré. Ayume y yo ya no estamos juntos. Ella se enamoró de otro lobo a los tres años de casados, y luego me abandonó por él. Bien por ella, que sea feliz, pero lo que me duele es que ella me había enamorado un poco...

-Woah, Kouga. Nunca creí escucharte decir eso seriamente. Pero regresando a tu problema, la verdad no sé que decirte. Yo estoy en las mismas. Confesé a Inuyasha mi amor hace años, poco después de casarte con Ayume, porque pensé "¿Porqué yo no?", pero él me rechazó. Luego de eso un demonio me persiguió, se comió lo que teníamos de la perla y le disparé. La piedra se volvió a romper y luego Kikyo se unió a nosotros. Umm... todo se volvió incómodo, me separé del grupo y fin de la historia.

Kouga solo se quedó callado, lo que me hizo pensar que no había entendido nada de lo que dije. Cuando iba a volver a empezar me detuvo.

-Entonces el perro te dejó ir por estar con esa sacerdotisa

-Sí...

-Me pregunto si sigue siendo tan escalofriante como siempre...

-Sí, creo que incluso más- nos quedamos callados unos segundos, con un ambiente un poco tenso pero no mucho, hasta que nos miramos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reir como locos. ¿A quién le importaba en ese momento lo que había pasado? Ya no importaba. Este era nuestro presente, y había que vivirlo bien.

Después de un rato de risas le ofrecí comida a Kouga y gusotso la aceptó.

-Oye, por cierto -dije mientras masticaba arroz- ¿De qué escapabas antes?

-¿Hmmm? Ahh, ya. Nada, estaba tratando de atrapar un tigre, pero lo perdí

-¿¡Un tigre!?- grité asustada

-Sí. Es que tenía hambre

-Pero un tigre es muy peligroso...

-Hermosa Kagome, recuerda que no soy un simple semi-demonio como el perro aquél. Soy Kouga, el jefe de la manada de lobos.

-Uuuy sí, que miedo- dije en broma. Se sentía bien poder platicar libremente y bromear sin preocupaciones como cuatro años atrás.

-Kagome...- de repente se había puesto serio

-¿Sí?

-¿Ahora sí aceptarás mi propuesta de venir conmigo? No para casarnos, sino para buscar los fragmentos de la perla.

Lo miré sorprendida. Parecía totalmente avergonzado. Sopesé la pregunta unos minutos mientras terminaba mi comida. Tomé mi decisión entonces.

-Sí, acepto tu propuesta. Venga Kouga, a buscar los fragmentos- le dije sonriendo. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Era cómodo, pero extrañaba a mis amigos. Al monje Miroku, Sango y a Shippou. Extrañaba a Kirara también. Pero no le iba a decir a Kouga, ni a nadie, porque nosotros no habíamos separado gracias a mi idea, y no quería que Kouga lo supiera

* * *

**HIhihihihi. Ya acabé por fin. Finally. Mi computadora estubo trabada casi todo el rato que me tardé en pasarlo a la computadora, pero bueno, aqui esta. Dejen reviews, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**GRACIASS! ARIGATO! THANKYOU! KANZAHABNIDA! KOMBAWO! :D**

**~Eun Chan~unnie**


End file.
